dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sai Shinfu
Sai Shinfu is the main male protagonist of DxD: Hand of God. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy along with his best friend, Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Sai is a high school student of slightly above average height while possessing a slightly muscular physique. He has wild spiky jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. Sai has worn various clothing during the series: his most commonly seen is the male uniform of Kuoh Academy, which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, Sai’s uniform differs in the fact that he wears a black skull T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer and wears black and blue sneakers in place of dress shoes. While doing missions for Azazel, Sai wears a black hood and cloak, over black and gold armor, metal arm guards, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand and black boots. After becoming a Demigod Sai skin tone became paler, his hair bleeds golden-blonde while his eyes turn blue-green in color. Personality History Powers & Abilities Immense Magical Power: Being a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, the legendary wizard from Arthurian legend, Sai possesses large reserves of strong Magical Power, estimated to be on par with most Mid-Class Devils. Sai has all the powers and abilities common to a magician, including the power to cast spells and curses. Sai's magical power is powerful enough to destroy high-level barriers or subduing his opponent simply by releasing his power. During the interrupted conference between the Three Factions, he stated that with his magical power inherited from Merlin Ambrosius and the power of Gods’ Hand, he could be one of the strongest magicians in existence. Immense Light-Based Weapons: After receiving gods hand from Yahweh; the original God from the Bible. Sai awaking to the ability to use light-based powers. Unlike most other Angels or Fallen Angels, who can only create one light spear at a time, Sai has nearly perfect mastery over his power of light thanks to his training under Azazel. He is powerful enough to generate countless light spears and various other weapons such as swords and chains. He can even create countless light arrows in the sky and make them rain down on his opponents. Immense Strength: After meeting the spirit of Yahweh and receiving Gods’ Hand, enhancing all of Sai’s physical parameters and allowing him to fight on par with Low to Mid-Class Devil. After his training with Azazel and awakening his first two gems, Sai's strength is further enhanced after train for ten years. His strength is further shown when he could fight on par with members of the Khaos Brigade and Ultimate-Class Devil beings. And with the addition of the third gem; Sai is able to defeat Kokabiel, a Fallen Angel Cadre and hold his own against Kuroka and Bikou at the same time. After awakening his fourth gem he was capable of fighting head-on with the former strongest young devil, Sairaorg Bael. Sai could overwhelm a Satan-Class Being and overpower Issei’s Juggernaut Drive and overpower Cao Cao the wielder of the True Longinus. With the fifth gem, Sai is said to possessed God-Class power and was proven true when he easily defeats Rizevim Livan Lucifer. He could fight on par with both Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion and Vali’s Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive at the same time. And with the sixth and final gem further enhanced Sai strength and turned him into a Demigod; Sai was given his status as one of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". His strength was proven so much that Crom Cruach doubted he could defeat Sai on his own; an Evil Dragon that surpassed Heavenly Dragon class. While using Supreme Armor of the Creator has such immense strength that Sai was able to force Śakra (Indra) to use nearly eighty-five percent of his power and is immensely powerful superior even to most beings with the exception of the Trimūrti, Ophis, and Great Red. Immense Speed: Sai is noted to be naturally fast. He was able to dodge in an acrobatic-style, most of Kokabiel's attacks with ease with Kokabiel himself acknowledging Sai's speed. And with the aid of the Blue (Space) Gem, he is able to temporarily reach the speed of light. After becomes a God and awakening all six gems, Sai in his Supreme Armor of the Creator, he is able to move at godspeed that was beyond perception. Śakra (Indra) was having trouble catch up with him or even perceive him, only managing to hit Sai due to his vast combat experience and battle intuition. Immense Durability: Sai has an extreme tolerance to pain. This is seen where he has no problem enduring vicious wounds during his fights with Kokabiel. Even after enduring vicious attacks from Crom Cruach in a heavily exhausted state, he can still muster enough strength to using his Sacred Gear to its fullest. Immense Stamina: Sai possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of using his Sacred Gear continuously for nearly twenty-four hours before dropping from exhaustion. After becomes a God and awakening all six gems, Sai could maintain his Supreme Armor of the Creator for at least several hours. Expert Magician: As a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius on his mother’s side, Sai has great potential to become a very powerful magician. His was proven true when he was capable of firing bolts of concentrated magic power at a young age without any prior training. Later on, after coming contact with Azazel, Sai gained an innate understanding of magic, capable of instantly learning various magic and spells, including forbidden ones. Sai excels utilize different elements as a form of magic; this allows Sai to harness the power of the elements such as; conjuring storms of wind and lightning, crushing in drowning his enemies in large volumes of water, being able to split apart and throw chunks of the earth and being able to summon many different types of fire to burn and incinerate his enemies. Sai is quite adept to teleportation magic; being able to teleport himself or other and give him a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away. Sai also can create multiple defensive magic circles to protect himself as well as others from enemy fire as well as natural disasters. Flight: Sai demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air without the use of wings which means that he can fly through magic. High Speed Regeneration: Sai possesses high-speed regeneration, being able to heal himself. Touki: The years of intense training done by Sai have allowed him to gain control of his base of life, granting him an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen his power. According to Yasaka, Kuroka, and Koneko, Sai is described to possess a great amount of Ki and described to feel "bright and warm." Anywhere from; Using his ki, he can easily disrupt his opponent's movement by controlling the Ki inside them; use it to enhance his strength, speed, and toughness. Contract: Sai is the only person who was able to form a pact with the Strongest of the Dragon Kings, Tiamat, also known as The Chaos Karma Dragon. Equipment Gods’ Hand( ): Sai's Sacred Gear and main weapon after meeting the original God from the Bible. Also Known also as the Gauntlet of Eternal Chaos which is considered Longinus zero which grants its user godly levels of power. It is said to have the power to kill God-Class and Heavenly Dragon-Class beings when fully mastered. Gods’ Hand takes the form of a golden gauntlet on the wielder's left hand with six different colored gems embedded on the knuckles and the back of the thumb and hand. Gods’ Hand enhances Sai’s physical strength and durability; as well as enhancing any superhuman ability. With each gem awakened drastically increasing Sai’s power, abilities, speed, and defense. This Sacred Gear grants Sai immunity to Rizevim Livan Lucifer's, Sacred Gear Canceller. As the Supreme Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world several times over. *''' Red Gem:' The red gem grants Sai limited control over reality, Sai can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Sai can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. He can transmute and warp matter to anything he wants. This allows Sai to transmute matter into different forms. This allows Sai to effortlessly transform weapons into harmless substances and warping the bodies of a living organism. Sai is capable of warping the bodies of any living organism, showing the power to release a ball of energy capable of turning his targets into pieces of themselves, as he easily turned his enemies into pieces, strips, animals, weapons, objects, and many other things; though only temporary. Sai can also able to manipulate his size, as he can make himself many times larger or smaller at will. *'Orange Gem:' The orange gem grants Sai control over both life and death. He can heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as curing a blind person's eyes, restoring disabled bodies, and restore memories. Sai can sense the coming of death and perceive the flow of life-force in all living things. Sai can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source although it’s only temporarily. Sai can also give life and take it away; which means Sai cannot only revive the dead but also induced death itself on beings weaker than himself. *'Yellow Gem:' The yellow gem grants Sai control over the mind, Sai can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. Sai can also read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Sai can keep object/being from moving, lift an object, make objects and possibly energy orbit around himself, choke or strangle others without physical contact, grasp an object firmly in place, alter an object's directional course, and pull objects towards himself or push objects away from himself. *'Green Gem:' The green gem grants Sai control over time, Sai can manipulate time in a general area or on a specific target. Sai can freely rewind, fast-forward, speed up, slow down or even completely freeze time. Sai can create a loop of time, which can easily trap areas or a specific target in an unending loop of time. Sai can even peer into the future to view possible futures. *'Blue Gem:' The blue gem grants Sai control over space and can warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enable him to manipulate and move objects. Sai can manipulate Space energy reserves to manifest extremely powerful blue force-fields of energy capable of instantly vaporizing most if not any attack or Projectile. Sai also has the power to open gateways teleport himself Sai can instantly warp himself, others, objects, and attack to anywhere he desires at will. Sai can instantly shift the location of himself, others, objects, matter or energy within any range. Sai can create powerful and devastating singularities capable of compressing and sucking or repel and release a powerful shock wave. Sai is even capable of phase and un-phase objects out of space, as he easily made himself, others, objects and attack intangible. *'Purple Gem': The purple gem grants Sai manipulate lethal, purple fire-like holy energy; which can easily vaporize Ultimate-Class Devils, Satan’s and other beings of darkness. Sai can project his explosive energy in many forms of extremely powerful energy attacks; he can produce blasts of any size and amount and they can be strong enough to destroy mountains. Sai can concentrate beams of energy that can disintegrate matter, and Sai can control their shape and trajectory. Sai is able to unleash his destructive energy to charge objects with unstable explosive energy with just a single gesture from Sai, causing them to overload and violently detonate. Sai can control the time and size of the detonation, whether instantly or slowly or how devastating, allowing him to use it with devastating efficacy, as Sai is was able to cause his energy to slowly overload and detonate anything. He can even exert destructive energy that he was able to rip apart buildings, cities, mountains, and even a small country with its sheer power. Sai is also capable of creating powerful storms of energy which are capable of both incapacitating and annihilating his enemies. Sai can create energy weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing energy, they are capable of creating virtually any weapon and how many they wish. * '''Gods’ Hand: World of the Creator' ( ): also called the Creation of one’s own Ideal World is the Balance Breaker of Gods’ Hand. This Balance can only be awakened by unlocking at least the Red and Blue gems out of the six gems. It takes the form of an empty Dimension which rivals the size of the United States. Within this empty Dimension, Sai can freely create alter and warp anything within this dimension; such as creating a lush forest, barren desert, frozen tundra, or a vast ocean of water. Sai can also create a vast assortment of creatures, people and objects. Sai is also able to instantaneously teleport himself and others around him to this dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence. Sai can also empty the contents of this Dimension into the dimensional gap while simultaneously wiping the dimension clean. * Supreme Armor of the Creator ( ): also known as the Celestial Armor of the Cosmic Balance, is a forbidden form exclusive to the Gods’ Hand which is similar to Juggernaut Drive of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and the Truth Idea of the True Longinus. Which temporarily releases the seal placed on the golden gauntlet’s true power granting taking the form of Pure Gold and White Angelic Armor similar to Scale Mail the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Sai also gains a pair of retractable Gold and White Angelic wings on his back, with blue energy feathers. Sai’s body unconsciously leaks out an immensely powerful Holy Aura, which will cause Devil and even Gods to shiver in fear. This form grants Sai a tremendous boost in power, making Sai one the most powerful being in all of the supernatural world and wielding such near-limitless levels of power that allows him to do almost anything he desires. *'Snap of Judgment' ( ): His power is so great that he could wipe out half of all life in the world with a simple snap of his fingers, however, doing so would leave him in an incredibly weakened state. The snap of judgment uses all six gems simultaneously one another allowing them to reach their full potential. The red gem actually destroys the body of others truly by disintegrating them to dust; the orange gem grants him the power to give and take life on a planetary scale; the yellow gem allows Sai to judge the guilty and spare the innocent; the green gem prevent anyone from escaping and lock them in place; blue gem increases his reach to the entire world; the purple gem is able to convert the other gems into energy to be unleashed upon the whole world. Quotes Trivia *Sai's height is 5ft 11in and his weight is 158 lbs. *Sai's birthday is on November 16. * It was later discovered that Sai has a fetish for a girl with animal ears and tails. *Sai is the only Sacred Gear user who lives in Kuoh Town who wasn't reincarnated into a Devil. Category:Syareoo Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Occult Research Club